Adequate venting is an important consideration in the design of enclosures for heat-generating devices such as electronic devices. Such venting is crucial to enable dissipation of potentially damaging heat build-up within the device. To accomplish this, conventional enclosures resort to various arrangements of slots, openings, fans to facilitate heat dissipation. However, slots on the side of the housing are not ideally placed, given the convection patterns of hot air within the enclosure. Slots or openings on the top surface of the enclosure in practice are often not effective, as users tend to stack electronic devices or place objects on top of the enclosure, thereby blocking the top surface-facing vents and contributing to a potentially damaging heat build-up within the enclosure. Other solutions result in significant temperature differentials within the enclosure or rely on discrete additional parts, which may be cost-prohibitive within the context of high-volume manufacturing.